Snowball Fight Britin Style
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's snowed for days, but stops for a while so Justin gets Brian outside for a snowball fight. It ends just inside their home with a desperate need to get closer.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I wanted something wintry for these two so I came up with this. Thankfully no snow in my area yet only rain. To those who might be having it stay warm and safe. **

**Summary: It's snowed for days, but stops for a while so Justin gets Brian outside for a snowball fight. It ends just inside their home with a desperate need to get closer.**

**Title: Snowball Fight Britin Style**

The snow had been falling for the last two days none stop, but after lunch on the third day it had stopped. The world outside was completely white even the trees where coated so much that you couldn't even see the brown of their bare branches. Justin smiled putting on warm clothes before he dragged Brian out the front door. It was their first real snow fall at Britin and he wanted to enjoy the snow. It was like another world without a sound around them, besides what they were making.

"If I freeze my other ball off I am going to get you good, Sunshine." Brian groaned.

It was barely a positive number outside. It was ten degrees and the sun wasn't even up yet. Justin had been bouncing up and down second it had stopped though. He was sure that his husband was going to go bouncing away like Tigger in the Pooh movies that Gus liked watching some times. Yeah he knew all about cartoons even if he didn't say it out loud. It wasn't only Gus that watched since Justin loved them too.

"I promise I would never let that happen. I do plan on convincing you to have at least two more children in the future." Justin said letting go of Brian's hand bending down. He acted like he was tying his boots, but he was actually getting snow.

Brian wasn't blind to what Justin was doing since he knew Justin had double checked his boots inside. He grinned scooping up his own pile of snow the second Justin stood up turning around he smashed it into his face laughing. Justin gasped and the snow went into his mouth when he opened it. He couldn't believe that Brian had gotten him first. He had thought he was being sneaky, but he should have known that Brian would get him first. His husband was even more sneakier than he was at times.

"Brian, you are so dead." Justin said before he threw his own snow at Brian. However, Brian ducked letting it go over his head.

"Have to do better than that, Sunshine." Brian laughed before he took off as if he was going back to the house.

He turned before getting to the steps though getting more snow making it into a ball. He hadn't played in the snow in a long while, maybe never if he thought about it. He knew that Justin loved it though. It was the reason he hadn't gone right back in the house. He smiled seeing Justin bent over making multiple snowballs so he could throw. He took aim before throwing the one he'd made. Justin's yelp when he nailed him right in the ass made him laugh. Justin had been so surprised he'd face planted in the snow.

"BRIAN," Justin yelled out getting back up before he took one of his balls throwing it.

He was glad when he at least hit Brian's arm. He'd missed where he'd been aiming, but he'd gotten a part of his husband that thought he was funny. He hadn't expected for Brian to nail him before he was even ready. He'd only gotten four snow balls made in his arsenal when Brian had nailed him. He wiped the snow from his face that he'd gotten on him falling head first into it. He spit the rest of the snow out that he'd gotten in his mouth too which had been a lot.

"You have a horrible throw, Sunshine. I'm glad you don't have to do this for a living." Brian teased before ducking as another snowball came at him. "Missed me, have to catch me to kiss me though." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh don't worry, I'll catch you. I'd keep that tongue inside your mouth though. You don't want it to fall off." Justin smiled before throwing the next snow ball, but Brian turned to the side. "We make more snowballs then we have a real battle." Justin offered hoping he could make more.

"You won't win, but fine if that's what you want, dear." Brian smirked knowing Justin hated when he called him dear. It was one he used rarely mostly to annoy his husband or at times like this when teasing him.

Justin let out a groan before he threw the last snowball he had finally getting Brian. He nailed him right in the mouth too. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He was sure Brian thought the same thing because he'd stopped laughing standing there frozen. He laughed wishing he'd had the camera to take a picture of the way Brian looked at the moment. He only had a second after that though because Brian was coming after him. Justin took off running with Brian chasing him. He wasn't going to have any time to make more snowballs while waiting like Brian had first agreed to.

"You better run, oh you better run you devilish prince of mine cause when I get you it's on." Brian called out scooping up some snow making a ball as he went. He aimed it at Justin's back getting him since he could throw perfectly.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin had made his way back towards the house with a wide circle hoping to get to the door. If he could get in the house then he could possibly escaped the rain of snowballs that Brian kept getting him with. He had tried throwing some back at Brian, but he kept missing since he had to run and aim. Brian finally caught up to Justin when he stopped to get more snow. He wrapped his arms around Justin's waist before tackling him to the ground making sure he took the brunt of the impact. It was fluffy snow, but you never knew what might be below. He didn't want Justin to get hurt in their fun.

The snow was freezing under them and Brian hadn't expected that his coat would ride up. He should have wore the trench coat one, but it wasn't warm enough for the outside. Justin squealed out not expecting Brian to grab him like he had. He felt the cold snow a second later yelling out then against it. Brian reached over scooping up a pile of snow smashing it against Justin's face laughing. Justin felt Brian let go of him and he slid off of his husband falling sideways into the snow that was over a foot deep.

Brian moved to get up, but before he could Justin rolled pinning him down so he couldn't. He wasn't going to let him go that easily after he'd taken them down. Brian brought his arms up to dislodge Justin, but he was pinned down. He brought his legs up, but he couldn't get them positioned right to move Justin either. Justin grinned leaning forward kissing Brian grinding down against his husband getting a moan from Brian. When he finally did let go he got up taking off again back towards the house.

Justin knew that Brian could catch up to him, when they went for runs around Britin they always kept pace. Some times they did race, but half of the time they would tie. Brian was hot on Justin's heels after a moment. He easily caught up a second later, but he didn't take Justin down to the ground when he got his arms around his waist. Instead he turned his husband around kissing him hard as their mouths crashed together.

Justin moaned wrapping his arms around Brian kissing him back glad he wasn't on the ground again. However, when they pulled apart for air Brian lifted him up fireman style putting him over his shoulder. He tried getting free, but Brian only tightened his hold bringing his hand down on his ass. Justin found his self against the wall in the entry way when they got in the house. He got turned around facing the wall with his pants jerked down. They hadn't even got their coats off or the snow off of them either.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

It was less than a minute later he felt Brian's cock against his hole slicked up as it slid into his ass. He was so happy that after they got married he'd convinced Brian they didn't need anything between them. Neither one of them had plans of finding someone else to fuck anymore. He moaned clamping down on Brian's cock once it was all the way inside of him. Brian took hold of his hips pulling back before thrusting back in. He kept the thrusts altering from fast and quick to a slow pull out. Every time he went in he nailed Justin's prostate getting more sounds of pleasure from his husband.

Brian was glad that he'd fucked Justin before they'd gone out the door. He'd been open still and the cum he'd already left inside of him made it easier to move too. He could hear the sounds of just how slick Justin was from lube and cum. He moved quicker as his orgasm built until he was moving as fast as he could. Justin's pleads to not stop and the pleasure sounds he made had Brian knowing he was close. He pulled back before slamming into Justin shouting his name, hearing his own from Justin as they unloaded. He didn't stop thrusting filling Justin's ass with his cum as it shot out in ropes. Justin thrust back meeting Brian's as he watched his cum paint the wall.

"Fuck, I swear you get tighter instead of loser every time we fuck." Brian growled out when he finally slipped from Justin.

He smiled squatting down before placing his mouth against Justin's hole sucking and licking at it. He moaned eating the cum he'd released into Justin's ass back into his mouth. He never had thought it would turn him on so much eating his cum back out of Justin. He never thought he'd agree to fuck raw either. He thrust his tongue in as far it would go before swirling it around. He didn't stop until he was sure he'd gotten most of his cum back into his mouth. If it wasn't freezing cold out he would have fucked Justin out there. He might have taken him to the barn even in the room that could serve as an office. They might have turned it into a room they could fuck out there in.

Justin turned around when Brian stood up pulling Brian to him kissing him. He let their tongues battle feeling the cum that was left in Brian's mouth slide into his. It turned him on knowing it had come from his ass. He enjoyed feeding Brian the same way when he returned the favor at times. They didn't pull apart until they were both in need of air. He smiled at Brian as they tried catching their breath.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"You know I never get tired of that." Justin said. "We going back out or should we finish getting undressed and go upstairs for a hot shower?" He asked.

"We can make snow people later, it's snowing again. I'm going to warm you up by the fire first, then we can go upstairs for that shower." Brian smiled before he started stripping the rest of Justin's clothes off. He'd been in a desperate need for his husband after they'd had fun outside. He didn't even care about the floor being wet, they could get that up later.

"Sounds perfect, but I'm fucking you by the fire." Justin grinned once they were stripped down.

"Whatever, Sunshine. I just have to do one last thing." Brian said surprising Justin with one last ball of snow to the face. He'd gotten it while Justin had been untangling his jeans from his boots. He took off running for the living room not waiting for Justin's reaction. He was careful not to fall, but he took off.

Justin laughed before he followed after Brain. He was glad that it had snowed them in because he got to play in the snow with Brian. It was wonderful seeing this side of his husband. He was still getting those little moments even after a year of marriage where it felt new. Married life hadn't destroyed them, it had made them stronger like he couldn't have imagined it doing. He felt like nothing could destroy them. Playing in the snow had brought out the kid inside of both of them today.

**~THE END~**

**Thankfully no snow here yet. I don't want to see any only in pictures lol. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**

**Thanks for reviews and kudos I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
